


Rain

by Raynidreams



Category: BSG - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Kobol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-16
Updated: 2012-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-31 07:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raynidreams/pseuds/Raynidreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment for Lee and Kara on New Caprica.  Written for Applecart at LJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

  
The rain continued in waves of either thundering down, so even under their cover, they were hit by it, or when that stopped, the squally wetness was so heavy in the air, that they had no chance of drying out. It was the kind of cold dampness that sank into the skin. Left the thighs and buttocks cold like meat, and the effort to make muscles move twice as hard. Kara grimaced as she writhed a little. The chill seemed to be working into her damaged knee with a particular spite, like some vindictive little nymph that was setting about to make her misery even more evident. On the hopeful side, she reflected, it might help the swelling in her still tender cheeks and hands: at the bruising left over from the pounding she'd received a week or so ago at the hands of that blond cylon. A punch-up which had also left one of her incisors wiggling and she kept worrying at the tooth; pushing at the pain mechanically while she suffered in the cold.   
  
"You awake?"   
  
Kara didn't move at first, thinking it too dumb a question for at least three reasons. One, how the hell could anyone sleep in this muck? Two, particularly so when so much, if not everything, was riding on this. And three, he'd asked so loudly that even if she had of been asleep, she wouldn't be now. She opened one eye and with it glowered menacingly at him and then shut it again with all the distain of a wet cat.   
  
From behind the solitude of her closed lids, she heard his chuckle and then the rustle of clothing as he moved closer.   
  
Suddenly, she felt an outside warmth hit her neck and then her face as his hand touched then cupped her chin. Both her eyes flashed open at this to find him leaning up on one elbow with the other arm curled over her.   
  
"How'd you get the cuts?" he asked out of the blue. His forehead furrowed as he examined her. She wasn't sure if he realised he was doing it, but his thumb was moving gently across the indent under her chin.   
  
"My face hit a cylon’s fist," she grumbled.   
  
His caress stilled then twitched back into life.   
  
"Oh, so it was that way round and not it hitting you?" he asked, the furrow gone from his forehead to be replaced with a mocking eyebrow.   
  
She smirked. "Never."   
  
He dropped back down onto his side and came a little closer; his hand trailing from her neck down to her waist. The gesture and the connotations of lying thus was not lost on her, and from the way his look kept flicking down to her mouth, she knew it wasn't on him either.   
  
"Do you want to talk about it? The fight? And Caprica? It sounds like you had a rough time."   
  
She eased her head back and tilted her body away slightly, the movement opening up the space in-between them invitingly.   
  
"Nope,” she said shortly. Then squinted at him. “That is your problem you know, Lee? Talking. You do it too much."   
  
His nimble, energetic fingers seemed to want to keep on moving even at her waist, and they ended up touching her just under the rim of her C-Bucks' jacket.   
  
She sucked in her stomach. The chill of his fingers and the spark causing a reflexive twitch; one which hit her like a stab of lightening.   
  
"And maybe the lack of it is yours?" he purred back.   
  
She touched the tip of her tongue to her lip. She half hoped his wandering hands would carry on wandering and her breath sped up a little at the thought; her body now pressing up against his fingers seeking attention. Lee's eyes focused intently in on hers and his head inched nearer… just as the rain started up again ferociously. First in heavy patters, then great in stomping, thudding falls of water. The thick sheets of it seeming to almost cut them off from the rest, closing them in together; freezing but alone.   
  
They watched one another closely.   
  
Then she gave a little jerk at a crack of thunder and shivered from the adrenalin rush. To Lee, the effect of the sound and her chill was like he’d been hauled awake. It broke the spell and he dropped his hand from beneath her jacket, then tugged it down and tucked her in.   
  
Disappointed, Kara inclined her head away slightly in a non committal gesture, unclear even to herself if it was from his kindness or the loss of the vibe. Sighing, she then rolled her eyes at either of those options or the rain, before reaching across and tugging his body closer.   
  
"I'm cold," she complained in a whining voice.   
  
Lee grinned instantly, and the secret thrill of his former look brightened into general good humour. “I know. Me too.”   
  
“And it’s crap,” she pouted again, teasingly; choosing lightness over the smouldering closeness of a moment ago - joking and friendship so much easier to deal with.   
  
“Yep. Indeed it is, crap. It makes me think of… Gods, what is that saying? About rain and situations?”   
  
“It never rains but it pours?” she supplied.   
  
“Yep. That’s it.”   
  
Lee didn't want to admit how he personally liked the sound of the rain for how that it made him feel that even if just for this moment, or these few hours, everyone else and everything else was a million miles away; as that seemed too much of a reveal for comfort.  It didn’t stop him from enjoying it while he could, though; and he wrapped a companionable arm around her back, burrowing in.  And as he did, Kara clasped him back while muttering once more for emphasis, “It’s crap.” Then she sighed and shut her eyes.  His breath ghosted across her face warmly a moment, and then he closed his own and settled down.   
  
Quietly and almost sadly, she added, "I hear nothing but the rain sometimes," before they then both managed to get a rough few hours' sleep before dawn.


End file.
